


Through the Eyes of the Dragon

by Enderstars, FangirlOfPower



Series: Three Sons and Their World [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Gen, More tags like WAAAAAAY more tags to be added, eventually, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderstars/pseuds/Enderstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TBAdded</p><p>
  <i>If I'm just falling through life, where's the landing of death?</i>
</p><p>ON EXTREME HIATUS UNTIL QUOTEV BECOMES UNBLOCKED ON MY COMPUTER<br/>SORRY!<br/>~FangirlOP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Enderlox watched his brothers fight, curious. Why couldn't HE be part of the fun- Terrorizing Minecraftia, soaring through the air? But he was too 'little' to do the 'big boy' things. Father only allowed him to go do 'small jobs.'  
But he'll be important, someday.  
He'll prove it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm just falling through life, where's the landing of death?

I grimace as the rain trickles from the sky. Most Ender mobs can't survive in the rain, but my human side keeps me alive. But the pain- It hurts so much. I hate it.  
I was planning to fly today, to.  
"Oh, Enderloxsss. Are you afraid of the water?" I look behind me to see Jace smirking, his shoulder heads floating up and down. He hovers a few inches above the ground, legs slightly crossed. He looks out at the rain. "Oh, how I love the rain. Don't you?"  
I frown. "I don't want to talk about this~s anymore. Does~s Father need me or s~something?" My brothers never talk to me unless they're teasing me or Father needs me.  
Jace grins, Dill and Jeff hovering near his head. "Why, yessss, Father DOESSSS need to sssspeak with you. I believe he hassss a misssssion for you." He laughs in his 3-note-chord manner and flies off.  
A mission? He's finally giving me a mission like my brothers? I smile happily and 'flite' down the hallway. I close my wings as I near the entrance hall. I gulp, realizing that Father might not be in the best of moods, seeing no guards. Steeling my nerves, I compose myself and step in. Holding my head high and folding my wings tightly against my back, I walk towards the throne. At the top of the steps, I bow. "Father."  
"Enderlox? Why are you here?" Father asks.  
I look up, confused. "Jas~ce s~said you had a mis~ssion for me, Father."  
He nods, his glowing white eyes staring into my bloodshot rusty-purple. "Yes, I have a mission for you, Son. Do you know of the users who say they are from Sky Offices?'" I shake my head. "One is Skybrine's other." I nod at this. "I want you to kidnap your brother's other and his derp-eyed friend."  
"Why are they needed?" I ask before I can stop myself.  
Father smiles. "You are curious, like your brothers once were. I respect that. They are needed for negotiations with an old enemy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fliting is what Enderlox, WitherMU, and Skybrine call it when they fly slightly above the ground, stepping forward like walking.  
Imagine TRUE walking on the moon, and you kinda get the picture.


End file.
